


Nuvola alla panna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frost [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Sister/Sister Incest, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scena umidamente fluff tra queste due meravigliose sorelle.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Anna, ElsaPrompt: il gelato alla panna





	1. Chapter 1

Nuvola alla panna

 

Elsa alzò le mani e guardò la fontana, oltre il vetro della finestra, in lontananza nel cortile. Gli schizzi d'acqua si condensarono in vapore acqueo, divennero delle nuvole soffici e ricaddero sul davanzale della finestra. La sovrana sorrise, aprì la finestra e infilò le mani nella sostanza umida. Strinse due batuffoli con le dita affusolate e pallide, le estrasse e si voltò. Raggiunse il letto e abbassò lo sguardo. Le iridi azzurre di Elsa brillarono e alcune ciocche biondo chiaro disordinate le finirono davanti al viso. Il lenzuolo candido sottile copriva il corpo nudo di Anna, lasciandole scoperta una spalla candida. La maggiore lasciò cadere le due nuvolette e dimenò le mani. La rossa sgranò gli occhi sentendo la sostanza umida contro la guancia. Si voltò di scatto e si rizzò, la ciocca bianca le finì al centro della fronte.

"Sorellona!" si lamentò. Il seno scoperto le tremò e le ciocche vermiglie le aleggiarono intorno al viso.

Elsa mise una mano sul fianco e allungò il braccio, mettendole l'indice sul naso.

"E' per punirti di aver irrimediabilmente macchiato le coperte di cioccolato" le disse indurendo il tono. Anna arrossì, strisciò indietro e fece cadere il cuscino oltre una delle basi del baldacchino. Si sporse in avanti vedendo la maggiore abbassare il braccio e si mise in ginocchio. Sorrise e applaudì.

"So come farmi perdonare!" annunciò. Incrociò le braccia sotto i seni e annuì.

"Perché anche se tu sei bisbetica ... cioè non troppo, ma poco petulante sì, io ho sempre belle idee. Penso proprio che la mia idea ti piacerà! Prendiamo l'interno di un cocomero rosso e lo glassiamo con il gelato alla panna!" propose. Si leccò le labbra rosate e piegò di lato il capo. Elsa socchiuse gli occhi e negò con il capo, si sporse le baciò la fronte ricoperta di goccioline.

"Gelato alla panna?" domandò. Anna le avvolse le braccia sottili intorno al collo e le mise la testa nell'incavo della spalla.

"Gelato alla panna" ribadì.

 


	2. Segreti a castello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
> Prompt: Rossetto

Segreti a castello

  
  
Elsa si mise in ginocchio sul letto, i lunghi capelli biondi le ricadevano sulle spalle nivee e nude. Si sporse in avanti, afferrò il viso di Anna e la baciò. La sorella contraccambiò il bacio, chiuse gli occhi e le infilò la lingua tra le labbra. Elsa le cinse i fianchi con un braccio, mentre con l'altra mano le accarezzava la schiena ignuda. Anna le portò una mano al seno, glielo accarezzò e le afferrò il capezzolo facendola gemere, mentre approfondiva il bacio. Con l'altra mano le cinse il collo, mugolando a sua volta di piacere. La porta si aprì di scatto, le due giovani si voltarono sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerare, la regina afferrò il lenzuolo e lo issò, coprendo entrambe. Kristoff deglutì, arrossì e si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi.  
"Scusate" borbottò. Prese la maniglia della porta e la socchiuse.  
"Scusate?!" strillò Anna. Elsa sentiva le guance e le orecchie bruciare, incassò il capo tra le spalle nascondendo anche una porzione del viso dietro la coperta.   
"Non penso vogliate essere disturbate" ribatté il giovane. Anna si pulì le labbra dal rossetto della sorella. I segni rossi dei baci della più grande ricoprivano più punti della sua pelle diafana.  
"E ti sta bene che ti tradisco con lei?" domandò la rossa.  
"I troll sono aperti su queste cose. Tanto per mantenere il segreto, però, Elsa ogni tanto potrebbe farmi qualche scultura solo me? Il suo ghiaccio è tanto bello che ogni volta mi commuove" ribatté Kristoff.  
"Ce ... certo" farfugliò Anna. Kristoff uscì dalla stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Elsa si leccò le labbra sentendo il sapore del rossetto.  
"Il tuo fidanzato è incredibile" biascicò. Anna le prese il lenzuolo dalle mani e lo abbassò.  
"Lo considererei meraviglioso, se non avesse un gigantesco difetto" ribatté. Avvolse la sorella con un abbracciò e le baciò il collo.  
"Ossia?" domandò la più grande.  
"Si scaccola e poi se le mangia, ma me lo ha detto da appena conosciuti" spiegò. Elsa arricciò il naso e deglutì.  
"Almeno è sincero" borbottò. Passò una mano tra i capelli rossi di Anna, soffermandosi con le dita affusolate sulla sua ciocca candida.  
"Già" ribatté Anna.

Inizio modulo

 

Fine modulo

 


End file.
